Just For Warmth
by BigTimeOT4
Summary: Hidan is sick on a mission and feeling cold... Veeeeeery slight KakuHida. Rated T for language


**Hello people! This is my first try on a Naruto fanfiction. I've always loved the Akatsuki and most of all Kakuzu and Hidan x3 **

**Sorry for any mistakes made!**

**I hope you like it anyways!**

**Warnings: Hidan's mouth and some veeeeery slight KakuHida**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto-verse and the two guys and I don't earn any money with this!**

**Enjoy!**

**XxxxxxSTARTXOFXCHAPTERxxxxxX**

"Shut up, moron!" Kakuzu yelled at his partner, who was walking a few steps behind him.

"As if I could, asshole!" The silver haired man somehow had caught a cold and was coughing his lungs out for about 3 hours now, and it was getting on the older one's nerves.

"It's your own fault! Running around half naked all the time…" Of course Hidan didn't share his partner's opinion.

"It's your fucking fault! If you weren't such a greedy bastard and paid for a fucking hotel room we-" The jashinist was interrupted by another harsh coughing fit that left him breathless.

Kakuzu rubbed his temples. Hidan was lucky he was immortal, otherwise his partner would've already slaughtered him.

The older man threw his bottle of water to Hidan, who barely caught it.

"Drink this and at least try to keep quiet…" Hidan pouted but did as told after mumbling a quiet "Fuck you…". The water really helped for a while and they continued their way in silence.

They had been sent on a simple mission by their leader. Just kill a spy. Nothing too serious. If they had just followed the instructions they would have been back at the base a day ago. However, Kakuzu saw the short mission as a chance to gather some money with bounties.

So instead of going back to the headquarters they tracked down a man and killed him. That took a day. They've spent the rainy night with the corpse somewhere in a forest, and that's when Hidan got sick.

This morning they brought the dead man to a certain place and got the money. Hidan didn't care, he already had a headache by that time.

Right now his coughing got worse again, earning a glare from his partner. Hidan scowled but didn't say anything. Instead, he just took another gulp from the water. In fact, it hurt his throat to talk. And the cold wind wasn't helping either.

His head felt as if it was about to burst, and as they walked along the path, he became dizzier by the second. He sniffled and concentrated on one of the red clouds on his partner's cloak to distract himself.

Kakuzu didn't seem to notice how his partner was falling behind and only stopped when a drop of water hit him. He looked up at the sky just when it started pouring.

The miser growled and picked up his pace. He knew a village wasn't too far away.

"K-Kakuzu… wait…" Said man rolled his eyes and turned around to look at his partner. Hidan was breathing hard when he finally caught up with him, another cough attack shaking him. Kakuzu wanted to yell at him to hurry up, but his gaze softened when Hidan looked at him, his face pale – save for the pink blush over his cheeks and nose – scrunched up in pain and his magenta eyes seemingly wet.

The older one sighed. "Come on. There's a village nearby. We'll search for a hotel." Hidan's face lit up, but only slightly. He nodded at his partner and walked faster now, only two steps behind Kakuzu.

Hidan rubbed his eyes when everything became blurry and sniffed again. That damned cold. By the time they could see the lights of the village, he was already out of breath again and dizzy as hell.

"Fuck…" was all he could get out before sinking to his knees, coughing harshly. Kakuzu stopped and sighed again at the sight of his partner. Why couldn't this idiot take care of himself?

He walked up to the jashinist and threw him over his shoulder, not faced by his struggle.

"Let me down, shitface! I can walk!" Hidan punched his partner's back. He was embarrassed and mad at himself. Why did he show weakness in front of the miser?! How did Kakuzu dare to just carry him around?!

Kakuzu ignored him and soon they reached the village. It was getting dark and the rain hasn't ceased yet. In front of a hotel Kakuzu let Hidan down and raised an eyebrow when the zealot had to hold onto his arm to steady himself.

They entered the hotel and Kakuzu got them a room. As soon as they reached it, Hidan ran into the bathroom and locked it to take a shower first.

He was freezing cold and needed to warm up somehow. He turned on the hot water and was satisfied that this hotel at least had warm water. Usually Kakuzu went for the cheapest ones with no heating or warm water.

Hidan stripped down and entered the shower, sighing when the scalding hot water cascaded down his freezing body. He rested his heated forehead on the cold tiles and sighed, forcing another cough back.

When he had warmed up enough he stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in one of the large fluffy towels.

'Hm… this hotel is actually pretty decent…' Hidan wondered. He wasn't used to it.

He wiped the mirror and looked at his pale face. The flush on his cheeks and nose had darkened and his headache had worsened too. And only seconds after standing there in only a towel he was freezing again.

Hidan ignored the dark circles under his eyes and grabbed some toilet paper to wipe his nose before walking out of the bathroom. He let himself fall on the vacant bed and cuddled under the blanket immediately, not caring what his partner did.

Hearing the water run only seconds later assured him that he was in the shower now. Hidan must've nodded off, because when he had opened his eyes again, Kakuzu was hanging their clothes and cloaks over the heaters to let them dry over the night.

Hidan was grateful when he noticed the heaters were turned on and watched Kakuzu turn around and walk up to him.

The jashinist just looked up at his partner, his magenta eyes glassy and sweat mixing with the wetness of his hair. Just when he was about to say something, another coughing fit hit him. Just as he calmed down, he felt a cool hand on his forehead, and without thinking he leaned against the hand. It soothed his aching head.

"Great…" Kakuzu mumbled and left for the bathroom again. Hidan sniffled and closed his eyes, only to snap them open again when he felt something very cold on his forehead.

"What t-the…" Kakuzu hushed him by pushing a pill into his mouth. Out of reflex, Hidan swallowed the pill.

"What was that…?" Kakuzu got another blanket from the wardrobe and covered his partner with it, before going to his own bed. Just then Hidan noticed Kakuzu was also only in a towel, which he shed before climbing into his own bed.

Hidan blushed – not from the fever – and looked away.

"Just a painkiller. They don't have anything for colds and fevers." Hidan nodded and weakly readjusted the rag on his forehead.

Kakuzu turned off the light and soon you could hear him snore. The zealot sniffled again and smiled a little. Maybe Kakuzu really cared for him… even if it was only a little.

The painkiller started to take effect. His headache was gone immediately and he was tired anyways. Soon he was asleep… but not for long.

Around 2am he woke up again, feeling more miserable than ever in his life. The headache was back with vengeance, his nose was so stuffed up he couldn't breathe through it and his throat felt as if it was on fire. He felt all hot and cold at the same time and the worst of all… he had to pee.

Kakuzu was still sleeping peacefully and Hidan decided not to bother him. Well, maybe he just wanted to prevent him from seeing him weak again. The jashinist was proud and tough after all. He wouldn't let a sickness take him down.

He sat up with much effort, the arm supporting his weight shaking dangerously. He shook violently when the cooler air hit him after leaving his cocoon of warm blankets. He used the wall for support as he made his way to the bathroom weakly.

When he reached the bathroom, he closed the door behind him and turned on the light. Hidan squinted his eyes shut, the light hurt his eyes and made the headache worse. He fought the dizziness as he took care of his need.

After flushing, he sat down on the closed lid and cradled his head in his hands. He tried to keep in the coughs to not wake Kakuzu up. His gaze fell upon the first aid kit and he decided he wanted to look for meds himself.

He held onto the sink and opened the cabinet next to the mirror. It was almost empty. Only a package of painkillers and a thermometer. Hidan groaned quietly and winced when it irritated his throat more.

When he saw his reflection in the mirror he swallowed hard. He was as white as a ghost, his magenta eyes were glazed over and according to the redness of his cheeks he had a high fever. That would also explain the chills and dizziness.

Fuck. He didn't like it one bit. And Kakuzu would be mad too if he woke up and Hidan was too sick to walk back to the headquarters.

Again the zealot used toilet paper to wipe his nose and just as he threw it away, the door to the bathroom opened.

"What are you doing up?" Kakuzu eyed his partner with a frown, his voice laced with sleep. He had wrapped the towel around his waist and leaned against the doorpost. Hidan sniffled again and went to press past Kakuzu to get back to bed.

"I just had to pee. None of your business." He replied in a hoarse voice and even Kakuzu winced at the sound. Before the silver haired man could pass him, Kakuzu stopped him by grabbing his arm. He was surprised when Hidan didn't fight him and didn't throw a tantrum for him not to touch the younger one.

Hidan was too weak to protest and just looked at his partner, who raised his hand to touch Hidan's hot cheek. The zealot closed his eyes when the hand moved from his cheek to his temple and to his forehead. He felt his legs getting weaker and he knew he couldn't hold himself up much longer.

"You're burning up…" He didn't sound mad, which surprised Hidan. Not that he minded. He'd rather not have him yell the whole night. He opened his eyes again when Kakuzu pulled his hand away and gently picked him up, carrying him to the bed and covering him up with the blankets. Then he left for the bathroom again.

Only seconds later he was back with the thermometer. Hidan pressed his mouth shut and turned his head away.

"F-Fuck off… I'm f-fine…"

"It's either your mouth or your ass. Your choice..." Hidan glared at his partner, which didn't look too intimidating with his flushed and sweaty face and disheveled hair. Kakuzu held the stare, his green eyes piercing into Hidan's magenta ones.

Finally the younger one opened his mouth, allowing the miser to take his temperature. After a few minutes he pulled it out again. By that time Hidan was almost asleep again.

"104,5… You sure know how to get sick." The jashinist only coughed again and kept his eyes closed. He heard Kakuzu sigh and minutes later he felt a new cold rag on his sweaty forehead. Almost immediately after that he was asleep.

He would wake up a few times that night, but then Kakuzu was there, rewetting the rag and readjusting the blankets.

Around 6am Hidan awoke, feeling not as weak as before. The headache was still there, his nose was still stuffed and his throat still raw. But he felt a little better.

He tried to sit up, but a hand on his bare chest pressed him down again. Hidan rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked up at a tired looking Kakuzu.

The zealot didn't know why, but he somehow felt guilty. Of course it was Kakuzu's fault he was sick, and it was his own decision to stay up and care for Hidan… still. Maybe the jashinist shouldn't have been so whiney.

"G-Go to sleep, d-dumbass…" Kakuzu shook his head and held the thermometer to Hidan's mouth again. The younger one glared at him.

"I s-said g-go to s-sleep. I'm f-fine now." He and Kakuzu had another glaring fight, and Hidan knew he was going to lose. So he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"L-Let's make a d-deal…" Kakuzu crossed his arms in front of his chest, listening.

"Y-You can take my f-fucking t-temperature, b-but in ret-turn you have t-to go t-to sleep afterw-wards." He whispered in his hoarse voice and between shivers.

"You need the sleep more than I, and I have to make sure you don't get worse. The leader will get mad as hell if we return when you're sick. You're no use for the Akatsuki like that." Hidan pouted and coughed into his hand. He knew Kakuzu was right, but if the miser didn't get enough sleep, he might get sick too.

"I'm c-cold… I c-can't sleep an-nyway like t-this. You c-could… you know…" He looked away and blushed more.

"What?" Kakuzu asked, completely oblivious.

"Fuck… You c-could k-keep me warm, okay?!" The little outburst was rewarded with another coughing fit. Kakuzu glared at him for a few minutes, but then held the thermometer to his mouth again. Once Hidan's coughing calmed down he took it in his mouth, feeling defeated and weak.

He laid there and shivered, even though the temperature in the room was warm and cozy and he was covered with two blankets.

Kakuzu sighed and climbed in next to Hidan, leaving his towel on and stayed on top of the covers. The younger one looked at him in surprise, but the look on Kakuzu's face made him shut up.

The miser took the thermometer out and took a quick glance at it before putting it on the nightstand.

"It's gone down a bit. Sleep now." Hidan didn't know why, but he felt the urge to cuddle up against his partner as he closed his eyes and sniffled. The older one tensed first, but then he put his arms around Hidan.

Finally Hidan felt warm and he smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Kakuzu…" The miser kept quiet first and ran a hand through Hidan's hair as he stared at the ceiling.

"This is just for warmth, nothing else." Kakuzu said as he glared at nothing in particular. Hidan just smirked with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah… just for warmth…"

**XxxxxENDXOFXCHAPTERxxxxX**

**There we go, I hope you liked it somehow -.-' XD**

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
